


Another's Perspective

by kouaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouaka/pseuds/kouaka
Summary: Asteria and Regis see the relationship between their sons





	Another's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> For Nyxnoct week Day 6 I believe I was a few minutes

-Asteria-   
Asteria remembered the day she met Noctis. She had been once more to sneak out of Galahd to visit her son after simply writing letters and talking on the phone. During one of those talks Nyx had finally admitted he was seeing someone after much badgering on her part because she could tell when Nyx was hiding something from her, after all she raised the boy. She had seen the many relationships her son had been in and it was no surprise after all her son was quite the handsome catch. Still, in the many relationships she had seen the other in, she had never heard the gentle loving tone he used to speak of the one he was with currently. This intrigued her greatly and she wanted to know who had captured her son’s heart. In all honesty, she should not have been surprised because of course her son was seeing the Prince of Lucis, heir apparent to the throne.

The boy looked so young and was even very shy upon meeting her though she smiled at him. What caught her eyes instead was the tension Nyx’s body was showing. The nervousness in his expression towards her reaction was quite a shock to her. Then again it shouldn’t have considering he had been so close to her as a child and the fact was there even more that she was the only living family left. They’ve lost so much already, family, friends and their home. So, indeed her opinion mattered a lot.

“Hello, Noctis. It is a pleasure to finally meet the one to have tamed my son’s heart.” she spoke finally to the prince, who blushed and smiled happily at her words. In that short while Nyx finally relaxed.

When Noctis was walked home to his apartment safe and sound with no problem, the mother and son walked arm in arm back to the apartment. Entering they settled themselves on the couch and drank two beers together.

“I thought you wouldn’t approve.”

The words hurt a little but it was no surprise. Their people had been looked down upon due to not being from Lucis despite Galahd having been once of its stronger allies back in the day. She simply gave a chuckle and patted his cheek while taking another sip.

“I assume Libs didn’t.” she stated to which she saw the small flash of annoyance in her son’s expression which said enough.

“The elders might say a thing or two since you are the next chief. But in all honesty it isn’t surprising. To be honest some of your ancestors have had rare attractions to the Lucian line. One even married a king but she died unfortunately. So, in all honesty its an Ulric thing.” she explained while he stared at her with a confused expression to which she laughed.

“Volchonok, I am your mother. Before being a chietess I am your mother and I see that he loves you and you love him and so long as that is that then I will always approve.”

Nyx stood suddenly and went over to kneel before her and hugged her around her waist. She smiled in knowing that she had said what he desperately needed to hear.

-Regis

For Regis, Noctis had not come open if anything the prince worked hard to hide any trace of it in fear. But Regis knew because there had been clues. Noctis suddenly visiting the Kingsglaive barracks more often then not. Disappearing for hours with no one knowing where he was at all. Eyes glued to his phone twenty four seven  waiting for a message. The red blush when they would do the annual inspection of the glaives in which the blush was always directed to Nyx Ulric. Of course it was an Ulric. If anything in the Lucis history of kings, the kings had always some relationship with an Ulric some way more intimate then others.

Still the day in which Nyx Ulric came to ask for proper permission to be seeing Noctis was something Regis would never forget. Noctis, red in the face and yelling at Nyx to stop and lying to him that the glaive had gone mad. What took the cake was when he laughed and how pale Noctis went thinking that he was about to execute Nyx.

“Oh, my son what hurts more then anything is that fact that you did not have the confidence to confide in me about this sooner.” Regis stated while Noctis’s mouth opened and closed like a fish while Nyx simply smiled in relief.

Regis knew Nyx Ulric, in fact he had been present when the boy was born, to the day he saved the boy from an attack on Galahd to being the first glaive to sign on. Nyx Ulric’s defiance for authority had always brought a smile to Regis when reading Drautos’s reports. He also knew that when Noctis still a young boy had fallen ill, Nyx had come in to personally give Regis the carbuncle charm. A gift that Noctis always carried with him everywhere.

As they had the first dinner together, he watched how the pair moved so in sync to each other. It was quite amusing to watch his son easily tell Nyx what utensil to use while Nyx was quick to clean off anything off Nyx;s face. The smile Noctis wore one Regis personally hadn’t seen in a long time since he was a child was there once more all thanks to Nyx.

“I do hope you are using protection. Though at some point grandkids will be welcomed!”

Noctis spit his water out while Nyx choked on his food. Indeed, he was quite happy to finally be a father.

-Asteria + Regis-

Asteria was honestly impressed by the small garden that Regis had hidden in the citadel in honor of his wife. Nature was a huge part go Galahd in which they all lived with it and survived in it rather then destroy it to create buildings, roads and so forth. But the garden was a small nature sanctuary all its own which was amazing to Asteria. She noted the different flowers, trees and herbs growing well and taken care of. She turned to Regis, who waited patiently by their breakfast table.

“Your wife certainly had an eye for beauty. I wished I had met her to tell her.” Asteria expressed while pulling her skirt up and walking back to Regis.

“She would’ve been honored to hear this from the Galahdian Chieftess.”

Regis had discovered about Asteria and had personally invited her to visit. Cor had gone and fetched her and they surprised Nyx quite well in which the boy had a near heart attack. Both Noctis and Nyx had been wary of their reactions to one another but were left in shock in seeing the two greet one another like old friends. Which in fact they were.

“So, how long into the night do you think they went?” asked Asteria while pouring some tea into her cup.

“Well, Nyx has quite the stamina for a soldier but Noctis is by nature not the working type.” Regis stated matter of fact to which Asteria smirked the all to familiar Nyx Ulric smirk. Which remember all who invented it first that would be her the mother.

“Yes, but Noctis is young Regis. Teenage hormones well pretty much almost a young man now. I say he be going quite a few rounds. He is rather loud.”

“Indeed.”

Both parents laughed at the conversation until a heavy feeling fell around the atmosphere. Asteria’s smile faltered and she looked to Regis.

“My son…is an honorable man who loves with all his heart. He loves Noctis so much but…will they be able to be together?”

Regis looked down and sighed heavily. A conversation he had been trying to avoid but Asteria was not the type of woman to simply forget. She only had Nyx like Regis only had Noctis.

“Noctis is important to me as well you know.” Regis answered with this.

“I know. Nyx will not break his heart in fact what worries me is that he will be the one broken by the sense of duty, you kings carry.”

Silence once more fell after this and Regis could not say a word. what could he say? He knew Noctis’s fate and what awaited him was something he could avoid even if he wanted to. Looking to Asteria he noted the knowing look she carried before simply suddenly turning away.

“I cannot say I can promise anything but I pray they may be together in some way or another.”

Asteria then turned and smiled and nodded pleased with the answer before turning once more her attention to what Regis finally noted.

Their sons walking hand in hand while talking and laughing. Both glowing practically and neither parent missed the looks of pure adoration and loved carried by either one. When they finally joined them Asteria poured tea and pushed it to Noctis.

“I do hope it helps your throat. It would seem my son took you quite a number of times.”

“Indeed, Nyx you really know how to push it in hard and fast and in the right spot.”

Noctis did a spit take while Nyx covered his faces hand though it was more amusement then embarrassment. Asteria and Regis simply smiled angelically.

-Asteria

Asteria had seen the news of the chancellor visiting Insomnia so she expected a call but it came from someone she hadn’t expected.

“How do you have my number?”

“My dear son in law of course.”

Asteria laughed though she had noted the strained tone in Regis voice.

“What’s wrong?”

“I wish nothing but I am afraid I have finally been prevented from making my son happy.”

He told her the terms to the peace treaty. She stayed silent as he explained to her every bit of information. She worried for her people that were part of the Kingsglaive for she knew the galahdians were reaching their limit in serving Lucis, the people at home were calm and were ready to serve but those that had witness and dealt with the Lucian prejudice wouldn’t see it that way. In fact they see it as being sacrifices for a losing cause. But even with those thoughts the term of the political marriage brought her even more sadness then anything. She had told Nyx of such a thing occurring and all he did was smile and tell her not to worry. Now it was happening.

“I feel like a failure. Noctis cares for Luna but not in the way he loves Nyx. I feel like a failure in not being able to find an alternative. They will be angry.”

“No.”

She heard the surprise on his end of her response.

“Nyx will not be angry. He will take it as something he was prepared for. Regis, our boys are men who when going through with this relationship knew what could happen and how to deal with it.”

“Noctis-"

“Noctis is a prince. Yes, in the beginning he will be upset but before anything his kingdom comes first. He will understand and I assure you he will. You should know.”

She told him the response Nyx gave her.

_I love him mamochka and should something like this occur so be it. But I swore to myself and him that whatever should come I will always, always be by his side._

This brought ease to Regis and she could feel it.

“That is indeed good to know. Thank you, Asteria. In fact thank you for everything.”

Asteria didn’t know why but the response sounded like a good-bye.

-Regis

It was supposed to be a good-bye. He had it set let Nyx and Luna escape to see Noctis and he would stay back to fight. What he should have considered was one small little detail. Nix Ulric’s love for following orders. The warrior fought and shook off Glauca while to Regis’s shock picked him up and carried him on his shoulder.

“Pops! You are fucking crazy if you think I am leaving my boyfriend’s dad, who has been like a dad to me too behind!”

Regis simply stared while wishing he had his cane to smack Nyx properly. If things couldn’t get worse, Nyx put the ring on of all things. He wasn’t surprised to see his ancestors treat Nyx like nothing despite him fighting in the other’s defense. And yet, Nyx looked the dead kings in the eyes and laughed at them while mocking them for leaving all to a young prince, a prince he loved. this caught the attention of the kings especially that of the Rogue and Warrior.

“Are you galahdian?” asked the Warrior while Nyx glared.

“Yeah! What of it?”

“So, much like Artemis.” the Rogue laughed.

“And caring and loving like Nott.” the Warrior responded taking Nyx by surprise even Regis who then remembered that these kings had intimate relationships with two Ulric women in the past.

Overpowering the Mystic’s decision they gave their power to Nyx.

“You shall obtain and take the place of another in order to help the chosen king.”

With that Nyx turned to smirks at Regis.

“Guess the Ulric charm is good for something. Regis watched as he escaped with Luna and Libertus as the Old Wall came to life and fought back. Who would have thought that the love from one man could do so much.

-Asteria-

Asteria was not expecting the state in which she received Nyx and Regis. Poor Regis looked worn out and his hand needed proper medical attention. As for Nyx, he looked ready to crumble. She was alarmed by the scars on his face but also his whole arm. She took them in and started healing Regis first then turned to Nyx, who stopped her.

“This can’t be healed. I need to go please I leave him in your care.”

“Wait a minute! Nyx where are you going?” she questioned while Regis looked as well to Nyx.

“To meet up with Noctis. Mamochka, I need to go.”

Astoria didn’t know why she had the urge to keep him home. To make him stay if a bit longer. But the look in Nyx’s eyes said enough.

“Okay. At least wear some proper clothes.”

She saw him off with Regis at her side and he was gone. Deep down something told her it was the last she would ever see of him again.

-Regis-

Regis didn’t know what to do in that moment staying in Galahd but merely work in what little he could. He got a call from Noctis saying he was happy to know he was fine and alive. Nyx had found him and was being careful.

“We’ll get our home back.”

Regis could not say anything to those words and instead said for  Noctis to take care as well as Nyx. Noctis couldn’t come to see him now not at this point. It was too late to turn back and he had been the one to tell him. Asteria knew he was bothered and she pestered him till she learned the truth of the prophecy. All she did was consolidate him while he showed surprise at her reaction.

“We pray to a goddess of death. She gives us insight at times to what is to come.”

“Is there anyway to know if it can be changed. Asteria shook her head and both parents prayed all be fine.

But such things just weren’t to happen.

Regis awoke to a pain so great it felt like his heart had been torn. He saw flashes of what Noctis was seeing. Nyx was between a man and Luna and a scream was heard from Noctis. Everything turned black from there. He went to the kitchen in concern of what was wrong when he found Asteria crying on her couch. he didn’t need to ask why it was evident in the pain he felt from his son.

-Asteria + Regis-

Asteria tiredly pulled out new potions and stacked them in one of the stands in Hammerhead. Regis was simply looking out as she did this. Ten years of pure darkness had certainly changed nothing for them. For Regis the last time he heard Noctis was when he was in Tenebrae. When Gladio, Ignis, Prompto and Luna came without him, he knew. For once he cursed Bahamut for all this.

The boys had fallen out of touch with one another and Luna had lost her own hope after Nyx had saved her from her fate of death and after losing her ability to stop the starscourge. Asteria had nothing to say to the gods herself merely praying to her own that Noctis return.

But what both cursed the gods more was the separation of their sons from one another. Noctis had become so different since Nyx’s death. Despite trying to be a king the prince’s voice made it clear that he had lost his pillar and strength. Neither Asteria or Regis knew what to do. The pain and loss suffered had been too much for either to know what to do.

Still, the day Noctis returned both cried. Regis could not stop hugging his son tightly while Asteria simply cupped Noctis’s face. They talked for hours and finally Noctis turned to Asteria and spoke.

“He never stopped being a hero to the end.”

Asteria smiled.

“He warped to Luna and warped her out of there before Arden could do anything. Came back to help me but was caught off guard and…”Noctis dropped his head into his hands and trembled.

Asteria merely held his hand.

When Regis and Noctis were able to be alone and talk they said all that they wished. How Regis had always wanted to be with Noctis and Noctis in turn to be with him.

“I am so sorry that I couldn't do more.”

“But Dad you did. You gave me the chance to one and be with him and you already had given up so much for I wished I had seen it sooner.”

Regis smiled at Noctis and hugged him once more and the father and son had found their peace with one another.

Regis and Asteria saw Noctis off and both knew they would not be seeing him again. Regis apologized a many times and offered to take his place. But Noctis said no.

“Ive made my peace. Besides, he’s waiting for me.”

Both watched as Noctis left dressed as a king. It was hours before finally both witness the flash of light. The dawn broke through and while many cheered they didn’t.

“Neither one is coming back.”

“No, we waited but no.”

They watched as Noctis’s friends returned with the news and all was done. Still Asteria and Regis simply watched the dawn and reacted to nothing as both knew. Even so, Asteria saw it first and gasped and Regis looked up.

Two figures sitting upon a throne in the dawn’s light. Both looking to one another with pure love and happiness of being united. Both turned to see Regis and Asteria and the single parents saw the twin single tears that fell from both the figures’ faces. Asteria broke into a sob but with a smile while Regis laughed. Noctis and Nyx smiled at seeing their parents finally at peace before both turned to one another and kissed before entering a peaceful sleep.

“It was worth it.” Asteria said with a smile and tears knowing her son was finally happy. Regis smiled and the two watched on.

“Indeed, they were both worth the wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Personal head cannons is that the Rogue and Warrior had galahdian lovers! they are my favorite so I did it! I like to think that Nyx came from a long line of mostly female warriors of the Ulric line. Just a personal head cannon!Hope you enjoy!


End file.
